


амброзия

by mangobane



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Italy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangobane/pseuds/mangobane
Summary: вина за собственные чувства разрывала сердце — посмотрев ещё раз на пастельно-сонный закат, окрашенный в лавандовую мечту, гиацинт и персики, дино развернулся и пошёл прочь с нависающей над морем скалы, в сторону своего особняка.[дино как всегда всё не так понял и накрутил сам себя]
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Kudos: 4





	амброзия

Ровный круг солнца, напоминающий политое мёдом яблоко, плавно, словно опаздывающая светская особа, опускался за горизонт. Туда, где на одной линии встречались лазурные волны моря, пенящиеся золотом и искрами, будто на "Рождении Венеры", и широкое небо, от края и до края свободное и дикое, раскрашенное в сицилийски-рыжий апельсин, фиалково-лиловый и алый, словно гранат, наполненный кровью. Бирюза и янтарь, сливающиеся воедино, как древняя сладкая амброзия.

Особняк Каваллоне стоял на высоком зелёном холме, окружённый садами, виноградниками и оливковыми рощами. Отсюда открывался самый незабываемый вид на море — с высоты птичьего полёта взгляд охватывал крутые утёсы и прибрежные скалы, необычные цветы с яркими лепестками и сладкими ароматами, линию баров вдоль побережья и цветастые домики, которыми славился Чинкве-Терре. Они словно росли ввысь, стремясь вверх, к живописному небу, дышащему всеми оттенками природы, и впитывали эту палитру в себя.

По вечерам в городе зажигались медово-лимонные огоньки, а с причала тянуло ароматом соли — люди щебетали тут и там, местные и туристы, и звуки смеха и разговоров сопровождались оживлённым стуком вилок и ножей о чистые белоснежные тарелки. Морепродукты, кстати, были здесь самыми отменными — только об этом и говорили приезжие, восхищаясь местными блюдами из лавра, больших розовых креветок и свежих оливок.

Дино любил этот город — когда ты растёшь в Чинкве-Терре, ты начинаешь обожать жизнь, людей и мир вокруг. Залитые солнцем улицы, детский смех, дурманящие своим запахом цветы, небольшие рыбацкие лодки и полная луна, белая и гладкая, словно сатин — гимн беззаботности и вечной юности. Наверное, именно поэтому было так больно расставаться со своей молодостью и безмятежными улыбками — когда прибыл Реборн, мир словно перевернулся вверх дном, отрезая все возможные пути к отступлению. Смех не пропал с извилистых улочек, однако улыбаться Дино больше не хотелось — сердце ломало волнение о состоянии отца, а тело каждый день украшал новый фиалковый синяк или рана. Тренировки Реборна были беспощадными — пришлось забыть о своём детстве и отдаться непонятному течению судьбы, которое вело его не туда, куда хотелось бы.

Дино никогда не считал насилие выходом.

Он знал лишь одного человека, который дышал запахом боя, растворяясь в нём, словно спичка в огне.

***

Порой из Палермо приходилось бежать — прочь от шума столицы, суеты, ажурных домов, широких листьев пальм и громоздкой архитектуры. Когда становилось больше вопросов, чем ответов, он оказывался здесь, в Чинкве-Терре, где дышалось легче, где ностальгия пропитывала каждую мысль, где запах родины кружил голову, словно старое пряное вино. Особняк Каваллоне звал к себе, будто давно забытая колыбельная, и, когда Дино ложился на свою старую кровать, слёзы сами собой застилали глаза.

Если ты родился в Чинкве-Терре, твоё сердце всегда будет принадлежать этим местам, возвращаясь к ним вновь и вновь, подобно настырному любовнику.

Когда розы цветут, они всегда укалывают шипами.

На самом деле, Дино нравилась Сицилия — ярко-оранжевые мандариновые рощи, кружевные здания, палящее солнце и аквамариново-изумрудные волны, сквозь которые просвечивало песчаное дно, похожее на пустынные дюны. Здесь всегда можно было отведать воздушную лимонную меренгу и джелато, не хуже флорентийского, тающее на языке подобно взрывному конфетти. Столица — Палермо — была и вовсе похожа на сказку, сон, воплотившийся в реальность. Развернуть там свои силы наряду с другими солидными кланами и знатными особами в мире мафии считалось крайне престижным. Семье Каваллоне была необходима хорошая репутация; расширить связи и выйти за пределы изумрудных земель Чинкве-Терре – это было чем-то новым для клана, пускай и столь сильного. Дино нравилось совершать успехи – даже без помощи Реборна, но с поддержкой своих людей, порой он совершал удивительные вещи, которые восхищали его подчинённых и даже альянс семей.

А Дино нравилось восхищать людей – нравилось получать их внимание, улыбки, похвалу и одобрительные кивки, комплименты и дружеские хлопки по спине. Он любил это чувство доверия и интимную минуту счастья, когда оно наполняло его, словно поднимающиеся пузырьки в шампанском, похожее на рождественские подарки, обёрнутые в золотистую фольгу. Наверное, он был в состоянии покорить всех вокруг.

Кроме, пожалуй, одного человека.

***

Хибари Кёя тоже любил Чинкве-Терре.

По крайней мере, так думал сам Дино.

Наверное, дело было в безграничном чувстве спокойствия, которое дарило это место — Кёя любил подобное. Той же атмосферой обладали японские сады, небольшие озерца возле тенистых зарослей ив, густые леса в дождливый день, зажжённые красные фонарики, пущенные по серебряной воде вниз, и небольшие деревянные мостики над прудами, заросшие трясиной и кувшинками. Хибари, пожалуй, и правда подходил этим местам — неспешный и молчаливый, словно одиноко плывущее облако, он странствовал везде, где ему хотелось, при этом никому и ничему не принадлежа.

Каваллоне не хотел скрывать этого хотя бы от самого себя — не только чувство ностальгии по утраченному детству приводило его в живописный и просторный Чинкве-Терре, дышащий морем и солёным воздухом. По правде говоря, почти всегда причиной был Хибари. Его далёкий любовник, похожий на призрачный силуэт, освещённый молочно-бледной луной. Который всегда таял в руках, не давая поймать себя и привязать к собственному сердцу, как свободная стихия или вольная нимфа.

Порой он мог встретить его здесь — стоящего на скале и смотрящего на море, любующегося закатом или встречающего рассвет. Ветер трепал его волосы, кружил в чёрных прядях и вырывался наружу, дальше в свободный полёт. Именно надежда приводила Дино в Чинкве-Терре — надежда встретить того, кого он любил уже многие годы. Было что-то интимное в том, чтобы видеть Кёю в родных просторах — в том, как смело и расслабленно он стоял, устремляя свой взгляд на горизонт, точно так же, как много раз смотрел на этот горизонт и сам Каваллоне, не уверенный в собственных силах и своей судьбе. Кёя же был другим — решительным, непоколебимым. Однако Чинкве-Терре принимал их обоих.

Дино искал Кёю. А у того он обычно искал ответы.

За все десять лет у них, казалось бы, вообще не было ни одного нормального разговора. Хибари влетал в его жизнь, подобно шторму, оставляя море загадок и недосказанностей. Он появлялся без предупреждения и уходил по-английски, несмотря на бесчисленные просьбы остаться и умоляющий взгляд босса Каваллоне, граничащий с каким-то погибающим отчаянием. Он был холоден, недосягаем и молчалив, словно лёд, на который смотришь без надежды на какую-либо взаимность. Он никогда не отвечал на прямо поставленные вопросы и уходил без ответа, просто так, оставляя дверь открытой — то ли знак расставания, то ли знак скорого возвращения. Поцелуи не всегда означали большее, как и молчание не всегда значило ненависть. Порой — пустая и холодная постель, порой — горячие и долгие поцелуи, а порой — совсем ничего. Автоответчик и гложущая пустота в сердце, и без того разодранном на куски.

По крайней мере, с Кёей больше не нужно было драться, чтобы нормально поговорить.

Однако теперь он предпочитал просто молчать, либо напрямую уклоняясь от ответа, либо меняя тему, либо сразу уходя в дверь — далеко и надолго. Его было легко упустить из своих ладоней, словно зыбучий песок, — интересно, видел ли он, как сильно это разбивает сердце Дино?

Говорить с ним по телефону было ещё страшнее — в те редкие моменты, когда он правда брал трубку, на той стороне повисало гробовое молчание; Каваллоне приходилось нервно потеть и по нескольку раз произносить это сухое и банальное "Алло?", чтобы убедиться в том, что Хибари всё ещё не отложил свой телефон в сторону, заскучав. Чаще всего, после двух минут разговора он ронял неоднозначный ответ — понимай как хочешь — и прекращал разговор, оставляя после себя долгие навязчивые гудки, которые по какой-то непонятной причине бились в такт сердца Дино.

Всё, что касалось Хибари, было сущим сумбуром — не настолько хаотичным, как если бы дело касалось Гокудеры или, скажем, Ламбо, — но в целом, безответным, сиюминутным и слишком запутанным.

Хибари целовал и уходил прочь, позволял обнимать себя и вместе с этим держал на расстоянии, готовый сбежать в любой момент. И так продолжались все эти долгие десять лет. В последний раз, когда они виделись, между ними словно наступил какой-то переломный момент.

— Кто мы друг другу? — Дино помнит, как рванулся вперёд, в каком-то жалком и отчаянном порыве пытаясь схватить Хибари за руку, чтобы тот не ушёл, как всегда, когда ему становилось слишком скучно быть рядом.

Он встретил равнодушный взгляд — серые глаза, похожие на грозовые облака, пронзённые сталью льда. Он смотрел сдержанно и холодно, словно издали, наблюдая, анализируя. По нему ничего и никогда нельзя было сказать точно — сплошная загадка, окутанная мраком и пеленой дождя.

Хибари не ответил. На лице мелькнула едва заметная усмешка, а в следующую же секунду его стройный и воздушный силуэт скрылся за дверью. Наверное, вряд ли это можно было назвать ссорой. Однако Дино чувствовал себя разбитым, словно старая фарфоровая ваза или не особо ценный витраж — всплеск жёлтых и ореховых стёклышек.

Уйти без ответа — это было очень в духе Кёи.

С тех пор они не виделись полгода. И Дино, честно говоря, начинал постепенно увядать, словно тепличные цветы, лишённые солнечного света и воды. Будто их выбросили в мрачный лес, в заросли мха, дикого шиповника и переплетённых меж собой лилово-голубых колокольчиков. Дино ощущал себя покинутым. Отвергнутым. Брошенным и бесполезным.

Третья причина, по которой он заглядывал в Чинкве-Терре, была проста — босс Каваллоне искал здесь исцеления.

«Если бы ты слышал меня сейчас, Кёя. Я бы хотел извиниться перед тобой. Мне не стоило так давить... и сейчас мне очень жаль».

Вина за собственные чувства разрывала сердце — посмотрев ещё раз на пастельно-сонный закат, окрашенный в лавандовую мечту, гиацинт и персики, Дино развернулся и пошёл прочь с нависающей над морем скалы, в сторону своего особняка.

***

Уже издали он замечает что-то неладное — несколько парней из семьи взволнованно метались по полупустой парковке, а Ромарио набирал чей-то номер на мобильном, однако, завидев Дино, тут же прекратил и положил свой телефон в карман чёрного атласного пиджака.

— Что случилось, Ромарио? — кричит Дино, подходя ближе и пытаясь рассмотреть происходящее получше. Впрочем, закончить предложение он едва ли успевает. На пороге дома невозмутимо стоит Хибари. На лице — очевидное недовольство тем, что его застали врасплох: наверняка хотел пройти незамеченным, как и всегда.

Сердце Дино забилось от радости подобно маленькой птичке, выпущенной из клетки. Но в следующую же секунду яркая невинная радость пошла трещинами — Хибари держался ладонью за бок, очевидно раненый. Да и на лице цвела парочка ушибов — синяк возле опущенной недовольно брови, засохшая кровь на губах. Наверное, прикусил во время боя. Как же он добрался сюда раненым?! Хибари Кёя умел удивлять — правда, не всегда в хорошую сторону.

— Кёя! Кёя, как ты здесь оказался? Посмотри на себя — ты же ранен! Oh, mio Dio, — Каваллоне моментально бросается на помощь своему любовнику, который, похоже, был не в силах оценить подобные ухаживания — не только сейчас, но и всегда.

— Какой же ты шумный, травоядное.

Робко и как-то боязливо приобняв Кёю, словно обходясь с драгоценнейшим и редчайшим экспонатом, Дино ведёт его наверх, в свой кабинет, где тут же находит аптечку, бинты и всё необходимое, чтобы обработать его раны. От врача Кёя отказывается — не хочет ощущать себя совсем беспомощным. Каваллоне был готов к такому — за многие годы собственных ранений он научился обходиться с содержимым аптечки и оказывать первую помощь. Его пальцы дрожат, пока он приподнимает белоснежную рубашку Кёи — пиджак же висит на спинке стула, немного пыльный, но в целом не тронутый. Движения пальцев Дино ласковы, хотя и боязливы; фарфоровая кожа Хибари ощущается холодной и слишком далёкой.

К счастью, рана оказывается не такой уж и серьёзной — понятно, почему Кёя не придал ей ни капли своего внимания. Считал это попросту незначительной царапиной.

— О чём ты думал? А если бы меня здесь не оказалось? Что тогда? — сокрушается Дино, проходя по ране обеззараживающим средством.

— Полагаю, я бы просто вернулся в Японию.

Дино устало вздыхает, почему-то не удивлённый таким ответом. Видимо, на раны парню и правда от души наплевать.

— Ты совсем не заботишься о себе, Кёя.

— Зато ты почему-то заботишься обо мне, — Хибари едва ли меняется в выражении лица. Лишь слегка приподнимает тёмную бровь. Даже этот небольшой жест заставляет сердце Дино вздрогнуть.

Всё-таки он так сильно скучал по нему.

— Разумеется, мне не всё равно! Ведь я люблю тебя! — возмущение пронизывает голос Дино, хотя злым он, разумеется, не выглядит. Он скорее обескуражен той хладнокровностью, с которой его парень относится к собственной хрупкой жизни. Будто бы ему всё равно, что случится завтра. Дино смотрит ему прямо в глаза, обиженный и уязвленный, ведь Хибари важен для него. А тот играет со своей жизнью в кошки-мышки, до конца уверенный в победе, даже со смертельными ранами.

Вина из-за разлуки накрывает удушающей волной совсем не вовремя — Каваллоне отводит взгляд ореховых глаз, купающихся в солнечном свете, и стыдится поднять его вновь.

— За то, что было полгода назад... Прости меня. Я слишком много от тебя требую, — Дино сцепляет пальцы в замок, словно это поможет найти ему какую-то необходимую опору. На Хибари страшно смотреть — итальянец не до конца уверен, какую реакцию вызовут его слова. — Понимаю, что не должен так настаивать. Прости.

Молчание похоже на тишину после выстрела — только на этот раз пуля пришлась на самого Каваллоне.

— А что было полгода назад? — интересуется Хибари, впрочем, не особо увлечённый этой темой.

Дино смотрит на него в изумлении — в попытках вернуть себе дар речи он крутит в голове все возможные слова, которые хоть как-то подходят под ситуацию. Наверное, его удивлённый вид даже немного веселит Кёю.

— Ты... ты просто ушёл? Я подумал, что мы расстались, — босс Каваллоне недоуменно смотрит на своего парня, пытаясь найти в его глазах хоть какой-то ответ на свой вопрос. Сейчас он ощущает себя полностью беспомощным. Хозяином ситуации, как и в большинстве случаев, оказывается Хибари.

Кёя слегка качает головой, устраиваясь поудобнее в кресле самого Дино и опуская вниз ткань белоснежной рубашки.

— И почему тебе всегда нужно быть таким тупым, конь.

Дино дрожащими пальцами откручивает крышку старого лавандового вина из Прованса и тут же наполняет им бокал. Он делает пару больших глотков под внимательным и пронзительным взглядом серых глаз, похожих на надвигающуюся бурю. В теле ощутимо теплеет.

— Я просто ушёл по делам. Всё это время я работал, и так было каждый раз, когда я уходил. Просто не хотел откладывать свои обязанности, — Кёя пожимает плечами, словно это для него обычное дело; выглядит он при этом абсолютно невозмутимо. — Сейчас я взял отпуск, поэтому вернулся к тебе.

Дино делает ещё один глоток, и лавандовый вкус разливается по горлу, успокаивая и убаюкивая.

— То есть ты меня не бросил?! — итальянец облегчённо проводит рукой по светлым волосам, невольно приводя их в лёгкий беспорядок. На душе вдруг становится как-то слишком хорошо и легко — словно на небе расступились чёрные грозовые тучи. Вот-вот взойдет золотое сияющее солнце — стоит лишь немного подождать.

— Дино.

Босс Каваллоне вздрагивает, когда чувствует прикосновение холодной ладони к своим волосам — Хибари аккуратно приглаживает их, возвращая былой вид. От своего имени, произнесённого губами Кёи, на душе становится непривычно тепло и сладко — словно летнюю малину полили ложкой апельсинового мёда. На щеках невольно цветёт бледный румянец, и Дино старается смотреть только на своего возлюбленного. Этот момент почему-то кажется поистине драгоценным.

— Если ты обидишь меня — я загрызу тебя до смерти. Как видишь, пока я этого не сделал, — Хибари закусывает нижнюю губу, с очевидным трудом произнося следующие слова. — А значит, мне хорошо с тобой. И я хочу остаться. Может, на дольше, чем обычно.

Он по-хозяйски берёт бокал лавандового вина из рук Дино и делает небольшой глоток, пробуя, после чего сразу же кривится, отставляя напиток подальше от себя на лакированный стол.

— Давай найдём саке и пойдём в город. Хочу посмотреть на море.

Лицо Каваллоне невольно озаряется улыбкой — всё-таки Кёя японец с головы до ног: окутанный пеленой дождя, перезвоном колокольчиков, стуком бамбуковых палочек, журчанием ручья в декоративном саду. Холодный, но по-своему нежный, пытающийся доверять и любить. Его Кёя.

***

Солнце садится на горизонте, проваливаясь в аметистовые воды, чтобы утром подняться вновь, озаряя Чинкве-Терре своим великолепным хрустальным сиянием.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Хибари не любит Чинкве-Терре, Хибари любит Дино!
> 
> За хедканон с разговором по мобильному спасибо Ивент и Флай! :)


End file.
